1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to funnels, and more specifically to an environmentally clean funnel that provides a means for maintaining cleanliness and versatility of the funnel and all attachments thereto.
2. Related Art
It is well known in the art that funnels are used as a means for transferring liquids or fluids between various sized containers without spills. However, the disadvantage with conventional funnels is that they do not adapt to various sized containers in a manner that permits for the clean transfer of liquids or fluids. Although funnels having attachments of varying widths are available, often there is no means by which the attachments are easily and/or cleanly stored such that the funnel and attachments can be stored without needing cleaning prior to their next use. If such funnels do provide a means for securing attachments, it is often done by placing the attachments into the funnel itself. As a result, the attachments become dirty or covered with residual fluid in the funnel, and often such attachments introduce dirt or other contaminants into the funnel. do not have to be cleaned prior to use.
In addition, users often find that conventional funnels are inadequate for transferring thick fluids or for filling containers having wide openings. As a result, most users will cut off the outlet end of the funnel at a point where the diameter of the outlet end is of a sufficient width so as to make the funnel usable with thick fluids or when filling a containers with wide openings. This is extremely inconvenient because once a funnel is altered, it can never return to its original design and function properly with thinner fluids or when filling containers having small openings.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel that can easily adapt its outlet opening to varying widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,719 to A. Eversdijk (the '719 Patent) discloses a funnel that purports to adapt to various sized containers by means of attachments as well as can be stored without cleaning and without danger of soiling. However, there are several disadvantages with the '719 Patent. First, the '719 Patent teaches a means for housing funnel attachments by placing the attachments inside a funnel lid. It also causes the person changing the oil to waste time opening and closing an unnecessary compartment. Furthermore, this additional compartment in the lid hinders the pouring of liquids or fluids into the funnel because the lid/compartment combination remains connected to the funnel, thereby gets in the user's way when using the funnel. This lid/compartment also prevents a user from using the funnel in small places due to its increased space requirement on the one side where the lid/compartment is connected. There is also an added manufacturing cost to the funnel because of the separate compartment requirement. Therefore, the '719 Patent does not solve the problem of providing a convenient means for securing the attachments because it requires the necessity of another compartment to the funnel to store the accessories.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel that does not require an additional compartment to store accessories.
Another disadvantage of the '719 Patent is that the spout has folds which is used for the discharge of remnants of liquid and for storage in that the spout can be compressed and bent when not in use. In very cold weather, the spout of the '719 Patent will become stiff and rigid to the point of not straightening from its stored position, and even lead to cracking and breaking.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel having a spout that does use folds or other means for compression and bending, such that the funnel can be used in freezing weather. not in use. In very cold weather, the spout of the '719 Patent will become stiff and rigid to the point of not straightening from its stored position, and even lead to cracking and breaking.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel having a spout that does use folds or other means for compression and bending, such that the funnel can be used in freezing weather.
Another disadvantage with the '719 Patent pertains to its means for collecting and disposing of remnant liquid. A collecting holder is used to store any such remnant liquid; however, this means of collection is very cumbersome and messy. Specifically, the use of a collection holder requires additional storage space, thereby making the funnel larger than necessary and cumbersome to store and use. In addition, because the remnant liquid drains from the spout into the spout holder then into the collecting holder, the external surface of the spout and the spout holder would be covered in the remnant liquid and any dirt that was on the spout.
Therefore, there is a need for a funnel that provides a compact and efficient means for collecting and storing any remnant liquid in the funnel after the funnel's use, wherein the funnel does not become soiled during such collection and storage.